


Somewhere They Won't See Us

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Italian!England, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Germany didn’t find England after he got Italy-ized? (Is that even a word?) What if America were to stumble upon him? Smut because Italian!England is just too hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere They Won't See Us

“Hah. They’ll never find me now.” England thought as he leant against the wall, arms crossed. His shiny brown leather shoes shone in the warm sunlight and his suit made him feel every bit Italian. The slicked back hair only helped matters. England smirked and closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the sun.  
“Woah! England?” England’s eyes snapped open irritably, and for good reason, America was right in front of him, mouth open. England scowled.  
“What are you doing here, America?”  
America seemed to snap out of his trance and he shut his jaw with a snap! “Uh, I’m-” America had trouble finishing his sentence, too distracted by how England looked like all-Italian like.  
England’s scowl deepened. “Will you stop gawking at me like I’m some kind of zoo animal? I don’t want Italy to find me.”  
America shook his head but then nodded. “Uh, yeah.” But the American’s eyes just seemed to keep roaming up and down the Brit’s body. England suddenly felt too hot in his suit and he knew it wasn’t because of the sun. England opened his mouth to insult America again but he heard Romano yelling at Italy a few feet ahead of him.  
England suddenly got off the wall and grabbed America’s hand, making a run for it. America willingly followed him, brain still not making the connection between regular England and this “Italian” England. They ran through the street, dodging people and Vespas. England laughed as he felt the rush through his veins. He regretted giving up the spy side of his life. He should do this more often.  
Finally, he found a small nook in the alleyway they were running through. He pulled America in, the nook just big enough for the both of them, although they were pressed against each other a bit. England grinned and started laughing breathlessly. America was joining him a few moments later. “T-that was the most ridiculous thing I have ever done.” England gasped out.  
“And you invaded most of the free world.” America laughed back.  
“Well, that wasn’t just me.” The pair took a moment to get their breathing back in order and it was only then that they realized how close they were pressed against each other. England fought to keep the blush out of his cheeks when he felt America’s warm and strong body. America just stood still and stared at England with those deep blue eyes of his. England refused to meet America’s gaze, keeping his eyes on the floor. Looking at anything but the gaze.  
But America’s hand gently came to his jaw and lifted his head. England could scarcely breathe with all the emotion he saw behind America’s eyes. “England…” America breathed and that was England’s only warning before America pressed his lips against his. England froze for a second before sensation washed over him. The dry, chapped feeling of America’s lips was exactly what England thought it would be. England grabbed a fistful of America’s hair and kissed back fiercely. America moaned against England’s mouth and that was all the incentive England needed.  
England crowded him against the wall of the little nook and started working his way down America’s neck. “England…” America breathed out, hands scrabbling on the hard brick, searching for purchase.  
England just hummed as he did quick work of America’s t-shirt, slipping it over his head. As a small breeze hit America, he suddenly took notice of where they were. “England…” America tried to say but it came out as a moan because England took one of his nipples in his mouth. “England, we’re…outside.” America gasped out.  
England ignored him and moved onto the next nipple. America leaned back and hit his head against the wall. England was working his way down after turning America’s nipples into hard, little nubs. America gasped as England quickly undid his button on his jeans and slid the zipper down slowly. England teased America’s cock through the hole by pressing his fingertips against it lightly. America keened.  
England grinned and whispered, “Fuck, you are so hard for me right now. I’m sure you’re so desperate for me that you don’t care that we’re out in public, where anyone walking down the street could see us, catch us in the act.”  
America didn’t know it was possible but England’s words made him harder. A rush of adrenalin ran through his veins, the possibility of being caught? That was hot. America was surprised at his reaction to this and he decided that he would have to explore this even more. As America stared at England’s blonde hair slicked-back with oil and expensive-looking suit, he knew he wanted England to be the one to explore it with. America knew for a while that he loved England but this makeover was the catalyst. America grabbed the back of England’s neck and dragged his mouth to his. As they exchanged filthy kisses with tongue and teeth clashing, America undid England’s trousers and pushed it down, alongside his pants, enough so that just his dick was out.  
“Oh, god, fuck me.” America groaned as England nipped a pulse point.  
“One, I’m not God but thanks for the compliment.” England grinned cheekily. “And secondly, I wish I could, my dear. But not enough time.”  
England moaned as he slid down America’s jeans and pants. America let out a long moan at the feel of England’s dick sliding next to his. It was a bit dry but it still felt so good. England pushed America harder against the wall and jerked his hips up. America bit his lip to stop the moan from coming out. America buried his face into England’s neck as England build up a steady rhythm.  
Pleasure sparked in England’s veins. Oh, ,god, if sex with America was like this all the time then he would make sure America never left his bed. As England finally found a perfect rhythm, he felt his muscles tense up and the moans came out more freely. America was panting into his neck, which wasn’t helping things and a few thrusts later, England was coming all over himself and America. America came a few thrusts afterward. America’s moans vibrated through England’s body and the two just stood there for a few moments, trying to come back to Earth.  
As they pulled apart, England placed a chaste kiss on America’s lips that seemed too innocent for what they just did. They cleaned up as well as they could with America’s tissues he got in Japan and hurriedly did up their clothing. America bit back a moan as he looked back at England. His hair was all mussed and his lips were bright red. If America didn’t just come, he would already be hard again. England’s eyes had a mischievous glint in them.  
“Would you like to take this somewhere else?” He asked, bushy eyebrow raised. America grinned and took England’s hand.  
“Definitely.” And they ran out of the alleyway.  
A few stories up, Hungary was fanning herself after witnessing such a hot scene. “I’m so glad I carry my camera everywhere I go.” She giggled as she stared at the video she just took. As she dashed to her computer, she laughed, wondering what her fellow fangirls will think of the video.


End file.
